


give me just a little of your love

by LittleDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11942343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers
Summary: High school Au. Alex is a nerd who's running for class president and away from her feelings and Lena's her best friend who reluctantly agrees to help with Alex's campaign when Kara smiles at her real soft....this is based off a Tumblr prompt which for the life of me I can't find but promise to link if I ever do.





	1. I will runaway if you call my name

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com

Was there a way to aggressively dislike someone, cause Alex is pretty sure that's what's going on with her and Maggie Sawyer.

Aggressive _dislike_.

She feels the cool metal of the lockers against her back, her left leg is bent and the sole of her sneaker is flat against the locker. With her arms crossed across her chest, Alex is going for intimidating, but has a feeling she's falling pretty short of her mark.

Maggie on the other hand is right beside her -- almost too close because Alex can smell her perfume, or maybe it's her shampoo -- and she's mimicking her exact pose but pulling it off a whole lot better in her black skinny jeans, white v neck, and converse (as opposed to Alex's Mathletes t shirt and gym shorts).

They're both here for the exact same reason; Kara. More specifically, interviews with Kara for the school newspaper; the Midvale High Gazette.

And of course Kara is late.

"I like the new haircut Danvers."  
Maggie's fingers are just _barely_ grazing along the ends of Alex's hair -- it had been long; very long, but now it was short, stopping abruptly at her chin and curling slightly -- the look definitely suited her.

Alex's foot drops to the floor with a thud as she turns to face Maggie -- eyes wide and heart beating in her ears -- what kind of strategy was this? Humiliation? Distraction maybe.

"Cute outfit too. Mathletes? Very nice." Maggie's smiling now, dimples on full display as she watches the blush creep up Alex's neck.

"What kind of -- is this part of your campaign strategy?" Alex says motioning her hand up and down at Maggie.

Maggie just tilts her head to the side.

"This, this, I mean you can't just go around..." Alex is floundering and Maggie is loving every second of it.

"I can't just go around flirting with the competition because I think she's pretty?" Maggie poses it as a question but it's not really, it's more of a statement -- clarification for Alex really -- of Maggie's intentions.

Alex's brows scrunch together, "flirting? but I'm not..."

"Into girls?" Alex just nods her head. "Yeah well you'd be surprised how many times I've heard that before, you know -- " Maggie waggles her eyebrows letting her words trail off.

Alex leans back against the lockers -- her heart beating so wildly against her ribs that she's afraid Maggie might see it -- and prays Kara shows up soon.

She can't be... I mean there was no way she was _into_ _girls_ , Maggie was just trying to get into her head, throw her off her game.

And it was working.

"Guys!!! Sorry I'm late!!" Kara's all rushed apologies as she comes skidding to a stop in front them. "It's all Winn's fault really, I mean if we're going to assign blame --" Kara is just now noticing the totally awkward energy that's engulfing the hallway.

Her eyes dart from Alex, who's all blushing cheeks and tapping foot, to Maggie who's all big, bright smile and nonchalance, and back again.

"No worries Little Danvers," Maggie says as she pushes off the lockers and makes a move to usher them into the empty classroom, "let's get this interview started."

"Wait! I don't think this is a good idea, I mean Kara is my sister, she's helping with my campaign and there's no way she's going to be able to be objective."

"Hey!" Kara squeaks in protest. "I'm very objective."

"I don't know Kara, it's got to be a form of some kind of nepotism right?" Alex is grasping at straws but she's gotta get out of this, she can't do it, her brain is all muddled and the longer she's around Maggie the more confusing things are getting.

"Little Danvers is the perfect reporter for the job."

"Exactly Al because I'm Bi." Kara states matter of factly.

Alex splutters, literally starts choking on the air and Maggie just starts laughing.

Kara's brows crinkle in confusion but only for a split second, "bipartisan is the context of the Bi that I am, in this _particular_ conversation."

" _Kara_!" Alex is so done with this whole day. She's having an internal -- _for the most part_ \-- meltdown about running for student body president -- honestly, what was she thinking.

And she knows the answer; she wasn't thinking -she just can't back down and Maggie seems to push every button she has like it's her god damn job to and...and there's _feelings_ now that don't want to stay buried and Kara; Alex loves her, more than anything really, she's just jealous, so jealous of Kara's openness, her ability to connect to people and just feel how she feels and it looks so effortless.

And god Alex wants effortless.

"We're learning so much about each other already and the interviews haven't even started yet Danvers, this can lead to nothing but good things!" Maggie exclaims as she saunters into the classroom, Kara following a few steps behind.  
  
Alex doesn't follow. Alex bolts.  
She's good at running; literal and metaphorical.  
She's fast, but she can still smell Maggie's perfume or shampoo or whatever the hell it is and it makes her stomach swoop and she thinks she's probably not fast enough to outrun _whatever_ the hell this is.  
Definitely not fast enough but it's worth a try.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Baby, it's about time I wasn't ready for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena wears glasses. Alex is intense. And Kara is sunshine.

  
Lena's focused, numbers and letters forming equations in her brain that her hand just cant keep up to. Her glasses - reading glasses that she wears on the rarest of occasions- are sliding down the bridge of her nose.

She's so close to a solution, it's right there, but there's a riled up Danvers pacing back and forth in front of her - which is a total assumption 'cause Lena has yet to look up from her papers-muttering about something.

"....and I mean, really, what other reason could you possible need" Alex says, breath huffing, as she marches back and forth in front of the large stainless steel table.

Utter silence.  
  
Alex stomps up to the table and slams her hands down, palms colliding with a slew of papers, "Lena!? Can you even hear me?"

She can hear her perfectly fine, the problem is the listening; or lack there of. It's white noise and there's no way Lena can even pretend to know what Alex is taking about.

" _Sorry_?"

Alex rolls her eyes so hard Lena's pretty sure they might get stuck, "me running for class president, you helping me, is this ringing any bells for you?"

Lena's head tilts to the side, "should it?"

Alex groans throwing her hands up in the air, "you're insufferable Lena!"

"So my mother tells me." Lena says as her fingers furiously punch numbers into a calculator.

"Your mother's a bitch and wrong," Alex states without missing a beat, and Lena can't help the smile that's tugging at her lips, "but I'm right and you are insufferable and you have to help me."

"I have to help you _because_?" Lena can't help but mess with the agitated mass of nerves that is her best friend.

"Oh my god Lena! Number one you're my friend and I know we're not gossip about our crushes, paint our nails kind of friends, but we have science and that's forever," Alex takes a deep breath,"number two it'll look great on your college applications!"

"I've already got my early admissions letters from..."

"Damn it Lena!"

Lena can't hold in the laugh, Alex is just too much, all clenched fists and furrowed brow.

"Fine then, number three...." but before Alex can finish a blur of long limbs and a swaying blonde ponytail comes crashing into the room.

"Sorry, sorry, oh gosh, I just," Kara bends down quickly to retrieve the papers that had fluttered to the floor, "Eliza says she's not waiting one minute more Alex and that you'll be walking home if you don't hurry up." Kara reiterates the message glancing over her shoulder at Alex.

Kara pops up quickly, papers in hand and a lopsided smile,"and I believe these are yours Lena," Kara says handing the papers across the table to Lena's outstretched hand.

"Thank you Kara."

Kara's blush is instantaneous as her head dips low, "I mean it's the least I could do, since you know, I kind of did send them flying."

Lena starts packing up all her papers, if Alex is out of here so is she, because there is nothing creepier than an empty school after hours.

"I didn't know you wore glasses."

Lena looks up to wide blue eyes, her hands immediately flying to her glasses - they're black, thick frames, and totally unbecoming to a lady according to her mother- pushing them up to rest a top her head.

"For reading," Lena can feel her cheeks turning red under Kara's intense stare.

And it was bad enough when Kara was on the other side of the table but she's leaning across it now, and Lena can see all the little freckles along Kara's nose, she's never noticed them before but she's never been this close to Kara either.

It's a lot. She smells like sunshine and her smile is blinding.

"You're pretty, I mean with the glasses...not that you're not pretty without them, because you are. It's just, it's a _look_ ," Kara's tripping over her words, but her smile's still there- all soft and pink lipped- and Lena's never felt her stomach swoop like the way it is right now.

"Ya it's too bad your pretty face can't help Kara and I with the campaign this Saturday." Alex says hands on her hips eyeing Lena suspiciously. No one has ever made Lena Luthor blush the way her dorky ass sister is.

"Ya Alex needs all the help she can get to beat Maggie Sawyer." Kara says twisting to glare over her shoulder at Alex. "She literally ran away from our scheduled interview earlier."

Lena's got her eyebrow raised staring across the table at Alex.

"What I was avoiding a nepotism scandal." Alex says giving her most casual shrug.

"Ohhhh so it had nothing to do with Maggie complimenting your new hair cut," Kara says in a sing song voice.

" _Kara_!"

"What can I say I'm an excellent reporter." Kara says with a lavish twirl.

"And humble too, lets go Kara before Mom leaves without us." Alex says making a bee line for the door.

"I'll see you Saturday Danvers," Lena says as she pushes through the door, " you too Kara."

Alex laughs, if she had known all it would take for Lena to agree was having her sister there she would have led with that, "have your pretty face there by 4!" Alex shouts as she jogs towards her mother's car.

 

 

 

 


End file.
